Saturday, June 16, 2018
'Ranger Russ' (@Katmai Ranger) Comments:' 'Bearcams & 2018 Bears of Brooks River Book Update, 856 & 409 Beadnose Observed Courting:' Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:35 comment : "Good morning from Alaska. I'll be here the next half hour should you have any questions. Yes, we do expect to have the bearcams to be running and the Bear Book out by next week. There were no bear sightings yesterday. This morning 856 was seen pursuing 409. I was not able to make a photograph, but it was confirmed by several people that they were the bears seen." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.35 BEARCAM & BEAR BOOK UPDATE & 856 & 409 SEEN COURTING THIS MORNING.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:35 comment: "Good morning from Alaska. I'll be here the next half hour should you have any questions. Yes, we do expect to have the bearcams to be running and the Bear Book out by next week. There were no bear sightings yesterday. This morning 856 was seen pursuing 409. I was not able to make a photograph, but it was confirmed by several people that they were the bears seen." In response to: "TY for the update Ranger Russ or Ranger Andrew, would be good to id yourself , because you two use the Katmai Ranger account" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:48 comment : RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.48 IDing HIMSELF.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16. 2018 10:48 comment ~ IDing himself 'M'''osquitoes': '''How are the mosquitoes this year? In response to: "Hows the mosquitoes and pests ?? Looking rough . Hope you are well and again Thank you ;)" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:39 comment : "The mosquitoes are worse than last year, no doubt." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.39 MOSQUITOES ARE WORSE THAN 2017.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:39 comment: "The mosquitoes are worse than last year, no doubt." 'Repellents:' In response to: "Do those clip on mosquito repellents work?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:51 comment : "I don't use them. I generally rely on long sleeves and when really bad then I use a natural bug repellent." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.51 MOSQUITOES & REPELLENTS.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:51 comment re: mosquitoes & repellents 'Tripods on the Brooks Falls Wildlife Viewing Platform:' In response to: "Good morning to you. I have a quick question about tripods on the Brooks Fall's platform. Last year when the ban went into effect, the website said you could use your tripod as long as you have the legs together and use it as a monopod. We will be at Brooks in July so I looked again and the info I found just said no tripods. Hubby has huge lens and wants to know if he can use his tripod as long as he straps the legs together." Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:45 comment : "In that case it would be being used as a monopod, and that is still allowed." In response to: "Here is the information I found: Katmai National Park Announces Seasonal Ban of Tripods, June 14, 2017 " Followed by: "That is what I saw yesterday and it doesn't say if you can use a tripod like a monopod. In last year's info it said you could use a tripod if you folded the legs and used it as a monopod. Just crossing my q's and p's. Our family is a bit anal retentive about following rules to the T. LOL" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:15 comment : "It is written as no tripods. I just checked with our law enforcement folks and they will continue to allow them if they are used as monopods when on the platform." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.45 TRIPODS ON BROOKS FALLS WILDLIFE VIEWING PLATFORM.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:45 comment re: tripods on the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 11.15 TRIPODS ON BF PLATFORM CKd w LE.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:15 comment: "It is written as no tripods. I just checked with our law enforcement folks and they will continue to allow them if they are used as monopods when on the platform." 'Bearcam Updates:' Please Note: Also see Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:35 comment above 'Explore Techs ~ Is their work completed at Brooks Camp?' In response to: "Are the explore techs still there or when do they anticipate departing Brooks?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:47 comment : "They have finished their work on site and are now doing updates to software and such from the other end. We hope to have them up and running sometime this coming week." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.47 EXPLORE TECHS FINISHED AT BROOKS CAMP - HOPE TO HAVE CAMS LIVE NEXT WEEK.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:47 comment: "They (Explore Techs) have finished their work on site and are now doing updates to software and such from the other end. We hope to have them up and running sometime this coming week." 'Recent Bear Sightings:' '856 courting 409 Beadnose: ' In response to: "Hi Ranger Russ, any new bear sightings yet? ..." Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:53 comment : "856 was seen pursuing 409, but no "new" bears in the area of late. ..." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.53 856 COURTING 409 - NO OTHER NEW BEARS SEEN & WEATHER.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:53 comment re: Any new bear sightings - 856 courting 409 Beadnose 'How did 856 look compared to 2017?' In response to: "Hi Ranger Russ, so did 856 look pretty good compared to last year?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:58 comment : "856 was reported to look healthy and strong" RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.58 HOW DID 856 LOOK COMPARED TO 2017.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:58 comment: "856 was reported to look healthy and strong" 'Any new moms (sows with spring cubs) seen?:' In response to: "Hi Ranger Russ, I know it’s early but has anyone seen any new moms?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:07 comment : "No one has recently seen any sows with spring cubs." Thread Continued..... In response to: "Thank you I know they usually arrive later but thought if any of you had gone for a long walk, like to Margo Creek, maybe a spotting of some might have been seen on their way to Brooks" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:22 comment : "The only ones spotted near Margo have been with yearlings. One ranger reported seeing a springer around Brooks back in mid-May. But I've not heard of anyone else reporting a springer sighting at all." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 11.07 ANY SOWS w SPRING CUBS SEEN.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:07 comment re: no sows with spring cubs seen recently RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 11.22 SOW w YEARLING MARGOT CREEK & SOW w SPRING CUB BROOKS CAMP IN MID-MAY.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:22 comment: "The only ones spotted near Margo have been with yearlings. One ranger reported seeing a springer around Brooks back in mid-May. But I've not heard of anyone else reporting a springer sighting at all." 'Bear on lower river at 14:15 this afternoon:' Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:16 & 15:17 comments re: "A new bear spotted on the lower river this afternoon around 2:15pm local time. Is it a returning bear? Is it a new bear passing through? It appears to be an older subadult/younger adult. What do you all think?" Ranger Russ' 15:16 comment included two photos of the bear observed at around 14:15: Photo #1 & Photo #2 The thread continued.....: In response to: "Any clues to educate my guess?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:21 comment : "Not yet. We're still trying to figure it out ourselves." In response to: "could you tell if it was male or female?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:22 comment : "Not definitive." In response to: "Katmai Ranger is the fur as dark as it looks in the pic?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:48 comment : "I think most of the lower body is wet." In response to these two comments by two different viewers: "Boy do they look healthy for this time of year. I have no clue who this is but good to see him/her in such good shape!" & "Think this is just the one bear." Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 16:25 comment : "Yes, one bear." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.16 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:16 comment with photos of bear observed this afternoon around 14:15 on lower river RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.16 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:16 comment with photos of bear observed this afternoon around 14:15 on lower river (photo only) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.16 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT PIC 01 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:16 comment with photos of bear observed this afternoon around 14:15 on lower river (photo only zoom) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.16 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:16 comment with photos of bear observed this afternoon around 14:15 on lower river (photo only) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.16 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT PIC 02 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:16 comment with photos of bear observed this afternoon around 14:15 on lower river (photo only zoom) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.17 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:17 comment: "A new bear spotted on the lower river this afternoon around 2:15pm local time. Is it a returning bear? Is it a new bear passing through? It appears to be an older subadult/younger adult. What do you all think?" RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.21 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT NO KNOWN ID YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:21 comment re: still trying to figure out who the bear is ~ no known ID yet RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.22 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT NOT ABLE TO DETERMINE SEX.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:22 comment re: not able to determine sex RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.48 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT MOST OF LOWER BODY IS WET.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:48 comment re: he thinks most of the lower body is wet" RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 16.25 NEW BEAR SPOTTED ON LR 14.15 TODAY OLDER SUBADULT or YOUNG ADULT ONE BEAR NOT TWO.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 16:25 comment: "Yes, one bear." (Both photos are of the same bear) 'Weather / Rain Recently:' In response to: "...how is the weather now..much rain?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:53 comment : "...We had our first real day of rain since I've been here yesterday and we're supposed to get patches of rain over the next several days." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.53 856 COURTING 409 - NO OTHER NEW BEARS SEEN & WEATHER.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:53 comment re: Any new bear sightings - 856 courting 409 Beadnose 'Salmon:' 'Any Bristol Bay Salmon Run Concerns?:' In response to: "Any worry about Bristol Bay salmon runs after the shutdown of the Copper River one. ( for all fishing)" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:57 comment : "They are still forecasting a strong run for Brooks River." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.57 re SALMON & STILL FORECASTING STRONG 2018 SALMON RUN FOR BROOKS RIVER.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:57 comment: "They are still forecasting a strong run for Brooks River." 'Ranger Russ Informaion:' 'Favorite Day of the Week at Brooks:' In response to: "Greetings RR! What is your favourite day of the week while at Brooks?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:58 comment : "Any day at Brooks is a good day. For real." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 10.58 ANY DAY AT BROOKS IS A GOOD DAY FOR REAL.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:58 comment: "Any day at Brooks is a good day. For real." 'How Did He Make It All The Way From Alabama to Alaska?:' In response to: "How did a southern boy from Alabama make it all the way to Alaska? I used to live next door in MS, but the mountains of Colorado called us." Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:04 comment : "I ask myself that all the time. haha." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 11.04 ALABAMA TO ALASKA.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:04 comment re: how he made it all the way from Alabama to Alaska 'Other Wildlife Seen:' In response to: "Other than bears, have you personally seen other wildlife & if so which animals? Thank you." Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:08 comment : "I've not seen much this season, a porcupine, an otter. I did have a ranger friend that saw a lynx yesterday. The lynx has eluded me so far this season." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 11.08 OTHER WILDLIFE SEEN.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:08 comment re: other wildlife seen 'Bear Etiquette Class / Bear Orientation / 2018 Park Visitors:' In response to: "I think i read somewhere that this season visitors who get caught by not following the rules have to do the "Bear orientation" a second time...is this true ?" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:10 comment : "Yes, that is true." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 11.10 2018 PARK VISITORS THAT BREAK RULES TAKE BEAR ETIQUETTE CLASS AGAIN.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:10 comment re: 2018 park visitors that break the rules take bear etiquette class again 'Have a great day ~ will update if anything of great significance:' Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:20 comment : "Have a good day everyone. I'll definitely return should anything of great significance happen. And once the bearcams are up you'll probably be telling me about the significant happenings. : )" RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 11.20 HAVE A GOOD DAY - WILL UPDATE IF ANYTHING OF GREAT SIGNIFICANCE.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 11:20 comment: "Have a good day everyone. I'll definitely return should anything of great significance happen. And once the bearcams are up you'll probably be telling me about the significant happenings. : )" '2018 Bears of Brooks River Book Update:' Please note: Also see Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 10:35 comment above In response to: "So we know the cams are going to probably go live in the next week as they tinker with the final bits. But do we have an ETA on the new Bear Book? I'm so looking forward to reading it!!" Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:12 comment : "You should have it by the time the cams go live." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.16 15.12 UPDATE 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS BOOK.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 16, 2018 15:12 comment re: 2018 Bears of Brooks River book should be released by the time the cams go live